<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Put A Spell On You by RushingHeadlong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065095">I'll Put A Spell On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong'>RushingHeadlong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rimming, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired of always getting teased for wearing “boring” costumes, so he decides to spice things up this year - and when Roger makes sure to show his appreciation for John’s costume choice, they both end up having a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HalloQueen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Put A Spell On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts">peachydeacon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the DL Servers HalloQueen fic exchange! My prompt was: John buys a "sexy witch" costume to wear as a joke. It turns out to be more hot than funny to Roger. Smut ensues. I’ve never written Dealor before and I don’t usually write crossdressing, so I hope I did alright with this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think that the next time anyone tries to tell me that Queen <em>must</em> attend their fancy dress party, I am going to take their invitation and shove it up their arse!” Roger yells from down the hall.</p>
<p>John laughs as he smoothes down the front of his skirt and adjusts the pointed hat on top of his head. “I think I’ll help you with that!” he calls back.</p>
<p>“I mean why even invite Queen to a party if everyone is supposed to wear stupid costumes anyway!” Roger continues ranting. He’s been complaining about this for weeks now and it’s a testament to how much John shares his annoyance that he hasn’t told Roger to shut up yet.</p>
<p>Although, as John takes a step back and studies his final outfit in the mirror, he finds that his costume somehow ended up looking surprisingly good on him. He had expected the “sexy witch” costume that he bought to be just flashy enough and ill-fitting enough to look silly on him, but even without the right parts to fill out the dress it certainly doesn’t look as bad as he was expecting it too. Far from it, in fact.</p>
<p>The skirt hits him at mid-thigh, just high enough that there’s a bit of skin showing between the top of his striped stockings and the hem of the skirt. In a fortuitous turn of events the cheap dress doesn’t have much structure in the bodice and it sits smoothly across John’s chest, leaving his collarbones and shoulders bare. John even has the passing thought that maybe he should have picked up some makeup to wear as well to really complete the look, nevermind that he usually hates how it feels on his face after a few hours.</p>
<p>“And god knows our manager is going to find some way to blame us for the bad publicity if any photos from tonight make it into the papers…”</p>
<p>“We could just stay home.” John would much prefer to spend a quiet evening in with his boyfriend instead of embarrassing himself at this party.</p>
<p>“Freddie will never forgive us if we don’t turn up,” Roger says. “And I’ve spent too much time getting into this fucking costume to back out now.”</p>
<p>“What are you wearing, anyway?” John asks. Somehow they never quite got around to discussing their plans and apart from catching a glimpse of the bundle of clothes in Roger’s arms as he ducked into the bathroom John knows nothing about his costume.</p>
<p>“Come over here and see for yourself!”</p>
<p>“You come over here, I’m still trying to find my damn shoes,” John suggests instead. He knows that he has a pair of boots around here <em>somewhere</em> that will work well enough with his stockings, and he leans down to dig through the mess at the bottom of the closet to look for them.</p>
<p>“Just throw on a pair of trainers or something. We aren’t supposed to look good tonight anyway.” There’s the sound of Roger slamming some drawer in the bathroom, and then John hears him as he starts to walk down the hall back towards the bedroom. “Honestly, John, I’m not doing this again next year. I don’t care what Reid says, I’m not- <em>John?”</em></p>
<p>Roger’s voice is strangled, and when John glances over his shoulder he can see that Roger is staring at him, mouth agape, as he takes in the sight of John in his costume. John quickly straightens up and turns to Roger, his hands shaking a little as he smoothes down his skirt. He can feel his face starting to grow hot with embarrassment and he tries to stop himself from squirming under Roger’s intense gaze. It’s hard to tell exactly what Roger is thinking, and now John is second-guessing his costume. He didn’t think it looked bad, but maybe he was wrong? Or maybe he’s taken the joke a step too far?</p>
<p>After a moment of silence John clears his throat and Roger jumps a little, startled out of his thoughts by the noise. “I, uh, I like your costume,” John says, motioning vaguely in Roger’s direction. “Can’t go wrong as a scarecrow. It’s a classic.”</p>
<p>Roger laughs a little and says, “So’s a witch costume but I’ve never seen one as stunning as yours.”</p>
<p>That answers the question of what Roger thinks of John’s outfit, but if anything John’s blush only deepens at the note of appreciation in Roger’s voice. “You like it then?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Like it? John, I love it.” Roger gives John another pointed once-over and then, with a small smirk, he says, “Go on, give me a twirl. I want to see the whole outfit.”</p>
<p>John feels his heart speed up a tick at the cocky undertone to the order. He loves when Roger gets like this and Roger knows it. Roger’s smirk deepens and he motions with one finger for John to start spinning. So John does, slowly turning in a circle so Roger can take in his costume from every angle.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m not sure you really understood the costume requirements for this party,” Roger says as John finishes his spin. “We’re supposed to look silly, not sexy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t I look a little silly? Black and orange aren’t exactly my colors,” John jokes.</p>
<p>“No, they’re not,” Roger agrees. “But that doesn’t make you any less gorgeous, angel.”</p>
<p>And with that Roger finally moves forward, crowding John against the closet and kissing him deeply. John drapes his arms loosely around Roger’s neck and parts his lips so Roger can slip his tongue inside. Some of the straw sticking out of Roger’s shirt tickles John’s chest as Roger presses in even closer, but John’s laugh quickly turns into a low groan as Roger sneaks one hand between them to palm at John’s cock through his skirt.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Rog,” John groans as he instinctively bucks his hips into Roger’s touch. “Keep that up and we’re never going to make it to this party.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s the plan,” Roger says. He keeps teasing at John’s cock and even through the layers of fabric the dull pressure feels unbelievably good. “I can think of quite a few things we could do that would be way more fun than going to this party…”</p>
<p>John has a pretty good idea of what those things could be, and with how quickly it feels like he’s losing his mind under Roger’s deft touch he’s <em>so</em> tempted to just let Roger do whatever he wants with him… but he still has enough self-restraint left to point out, “Didn’t you just say that Freddie will never forgive us if we don’t show up?”</p>
<p>“I think if Fred saw what you’re wearing, he’d understand.”</p>
<p>John laughs but he still gently pushes Roger back. Roger pouts but he does let go of John, and John tries not to miss his touch too much. “We don’t need to stay long, but we can’t skip out on it altogether,” he says.</p>
<p>He finally spots the boots he had been looking for sticking out from underneath the bed. He gives Roger, who’s still sulking a little, a quick peck on the cheek as he brushes past him, and as John bends over to grab the shoes he hears Roger groan quietly behind him.</p>
<p>“You’re going to tease me all night, aren’t you?” Roger says.</p>
<p>John stays facing away from Roger as he puts his shoes on so his boyfriend can’t see the amused smile on his face. “Maybe just a little,” John says. “But you like it when I tease you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I like it a lot more when we just stay in and I can fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore.” Roger’s hands settle on John’s hips again and John jumps a little at the unexpected touch; he hadn’t even heard Roger move at all. “I might have to punish you later, if you’re going to be a brat.”</p>
<p>John’s breath hitches a little and he hears Roger chuckle behind him. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Yeah, actually, I think that’s exactly what’s going to have to happen.” He grinds up against John, and John bites back a whimper when he feels just how hard Roger is right now. “You like the sound of that, don’t you, honey?”</p>
<p>John knows that all it would take is a simple <em>no</em> right now and Roger would immediately stop everything he was doing - but John’s pretty sure that he might actually die if Roger stopped this game now, so instead he says, “Yes, god, I love it Roger, please-”</p>
<p>Roger drops his head against John’s shoulder, groaning quietly as he grinds up against John a little harder this time. “Fuck, John, you’re gonna kill me tonight, I know it.” He turns his head and kisses the crook of John’s neck, and then he takes a step back and lets go of John altogether. “Finish getting ready and meet me at the car. The sooner we get to this party, the sooner we can get back home again - and I want to make sure we have <em>plenty</em> of time to finish this later.”</p>
<p>Part of John is grateful for the reprieve so that he has a chance to calm down a little and pull himself back together, but he still hurries to finish putting on his shoes and double-checking his costume and there’s a knowing smirk on Roger’s face when John slides into the passenger’s seat only a few short minutes later.</p>
<p>The party itself goes much the same way that they always do, passing with a strange mix of rock ‘n’ roll debauchery and music industry schmoozing that not even the addition of ridiculous costumes can really interfere with. John isn’t even the only one there in drag, although Roger certainly doesn’t have eyes for anyone else except him. It makes it almost too easy to tease him; all John has to do is play with the hem of his skirt a little or cock a hip out as he talks to someone, and that’s enough to get Roger staring at him intently from across the room.</p>
<p>This certainly hadn’t been how John thought this evening was going to go, but it’s a rush to know that Roger is this fixated on him in this dress. It’s even more of a rush to know that Roger is going to pay him back for every second of this teasing when they finally get home and the anticipation of what’s going to come later makes John grateful that he’s wearing a skirt, so no one can see how hard he is.</p>
<p>The two of them drift separately through the crowd, and despite the game they’re playing John does try to keep his focus on the people he meets and the conversations he’s having - so much so that he doesn’t realize that he’s ended up in the same area as Roger, until he turns to his right and sees the drummer leaning up against the wall nearby. Roger crooks one finger in a “come here” gesture and, after quickly checking to make sure that no one is paying them any attention, John hurries over.</p>
<p>“Having fun?” Roger asks. It’s an innocent enough question but the look he levels at John is anything but.</p>
<p>John shrugs. “It’s been fine,” he says mildly. “Though, if you wanted to head out…”</p>
<p>The rest of John’s sentence is cut off with a laugh from Roger. “You were so quick to make sure that we showed up to this party and now you just can’t wait to get home, can you?”</p>
<p>John bites his bottom lip and doesn’t answer, because Roger isn’t exactly wrong. Every hungry look from Roger makes John a little more desperate to get home, a little more desperate for the punishment that Roger promised him before they left, but he’s not quite so far gone that he’s willing to admit that aloud just yet. So he shrugs again and looks out across the party, feigning a nonchalance that he absolutely does not feel.</p>
<p>But Roger isn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. Roger glances around to make sure that no one is looking at them, before slowly sliding a hand down to brush along the bare skin of John’s thighs just above his stockings and right below the hem of his skirt. John can’t hold back a shiver and Roger’s smile takes on a wicked glint as he says, “Yeah, just look at you. You can put up a good front but you’re dying to get out of here, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>John exhales shakily. “Roger…”</p>
<p>“If we weren’t in public, I’d make you beg for me right now,” Roger says in a low voice.</p>
<p>John is about ready to beg for him right now anyway because that sort of easy cockiness from Roger just <em>does</em> things to John, makes him go weak-kneed and desperate to please him. Roger knows that too, and thankfully he doesn’t seem to want to wait any longer himself because he jerks his thumb towards the exit and says, “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>The car park is empty around them. It’s too soon for most people to be leaving but late enough that there aren’t any last-minute stragglers still heading inside, and Roger takes advantage of the privacy to crowd John up against the side of the car and kiss him. He keeps John pinned in place with one hand on his hip and one cupping his face as he devours John’s mouth, licking his way inside and nipping at John’s bottom lip until he’s moaning and writhing underneath Roger’s touch.</p>
<p>“Christ, John, you drive me fucking crazy,” Roger pants against John’s mouth. “Next time we’re skipping the party and staying in. I don’t care if the others get pissed, I could barely keep my hands to myself in there.” He kisses along John’s jawline and adds, “The only good thing about coming here is now I get to punish you for being such a tease.”</p>
<p>John moans quietly and arches his neck to give Roger better access to kiss and bite along his throat. He knows that Roger isn’t stupid enough to leave marks where other people can see them, but the possibility that he <em>could</em> makes John feel like he’s burning up with arousal.</p>
<p>“What- <em>ah</em>- what are you going to do?” he barely manages to ask.</p>
<p>“To punish you?” John nods, a little too eagerly, and Roger laughs. “Why don’t we head home and I’ll just show you instead?”</p>
<p>The drive back home feels like it lasts a small eternity. Roger keeps one hand on John’s thigh the entire time, moving it only when he has to shift gears and then immediately returning it to John’s leg just underneath his skirt. He doesn’t touch John’s cock but it’s still <em>so</em> close that John can’t help but squirm - at least, until a sharp look from Roger has him trying his hardest to stay still instead.</p>
<p>The moment they get inside the house Roger is on him again, kissing him even before the door is fully closed behind him and pulling the witch’s hat off John’s head to toss behind him somewhere. “You remember your safewords, angel?” he asks as he tangles one hand in John’s hair and gives a gentle tug - not enough to really hurt but enough to make sure that John is paying attention and to make his cock throb underneath his skirt.</p>
<p>John nods and Roger tightens his grip slightly in warning. “Ah- yeah, yes, Rog. Green to keep going, and red to stop.”</p>
<p>“And yellow to slow down and check in,” Roger adds and John nods, as much as he’s able to anyway. “Good boy. Now, this is how this is going to go. You’re going to go into the bedroom and get on the bed, arse up and waiting for me. I’m going to spank you as your punishment and then I’m going to fuck you, and you’re not allowed to come until after I do. Understand?”</p>
<p>John bites down on a moan and takes a deep breath, trying to stay focused on what Roger is saying. Checking in like this is important, even if John wants to bolt to the bedroom and get started with Roger’s plans as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“One question,” John says. Roger raises an eyebrow, and John asks, “Should I undress, or-?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you to, did I?” Roger points out, though he lets go of John’s hair and scratches gently at his scalp instead, a silent praise for seeking clarification on Roger’s orders.</p>
<p>“Although…” Roger hums a little, considering, and finally says, “Pants and shoes off, but everything else stays on. Next time, we’ll get you some pretty heels and panties to wear while I fuck you.”</p>
<p>John does moan at that. The promise of a <em>next time</em> and the thought of wearing lacey panties under his dress are so hot that John feels like he’s going to crawl out of his skin with need. He tries to arch against Roger, desperate to feel his body against his, desperate to get any scrap of friction against his cock, just <em>desperate</em> in a way that he never gets unless it’s with Roger, but Roger doesn’t give him anything, not yet. He lets go of John altogether and takes a step back, and John whines at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>“Bedroom,” Roger orders.</p>
<p>John nods, and somehow manages to stumble down the hall and into their bedroom. The damn boots that had taken him so long to find earlier in the evening are pulled off and tossed unceremoniously into the closet, and his pants are shoved in the laundry basket. They weren’t a special pair or anything because John hadn’t expected his costume to illicit quite this sort of response, but once he’s kneeling face-down on the bed he almost wishes that he still had them on. There’s no hiding how exposed he is in this position, with his skirt revealing his bare arse and his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.</p>
<p>He rests his head on his arms and takes a shaky breath and tries to pretend that his face isn’t as hot as he knows it is. It’s embarrassing, to be left here waiting like this, but it’s also thrilling and makes heat pool in John’s belly, and when he finally hears the door open he has to bite his hand to stop himself from whimpering in anticipation.</p>
<p>There’s a beat of silence, and then Roger says, “Christ, John. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.”</p>
<p>John feels the bed dip as Roger climbs up next to him and then Roger’s hands are finally, <em>finally</em> touching him. Roger slides his hands up John’s thighs, along the curve of his arse, and finally up his lower back, pushing up his dress slightly as he goes.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you ever thought you’d look silly in this costume,” he says as he drapes himself over John to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Roger must have gotten undressed before coming into the bedroom because John can feel Roger’s warm skin against his exposed rear, and when Roger rocks against him John can feel his cock catch along the top band of his stockings.</p>
<p>Roger pulls back and John grips the blankets tightly to stop himself from spreading his legs further, arching his back a little bit more, doing <em>anything</em> to entice Roger to hurry things along. And Roger does touch John again, but only one gentle hand that rests on his lower back as Roger says, “You’re shaking, angel. Color?”</p>
<p>“<em>Green</em>,” John says and, god, they’ve hardly begun and John can already hear how wrecked his voice sounds.</p>
<p>Roger must hear it too, because his hand slides back down to John’s arse and he squeezes it tightly for a moment. “Oh, so you’re just that desperate for me, are you? So fucking eager to get started that you can’t even hold still anymore, is that right?”</p>
<p>“Please,” John moans as he tries to rock back into Roger’s touch - but with one last squeeze, Roger lets go and settles into place behind him.</p>
<p>“Ten hits, John,” Roger says, and John whines low in the back of his throat. “I want you to count them out for me, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” John says, and he barely has time to brace himself before the first hit lands. It’s a hard strike, but not uncomfortably so. Roger is just using his hand, not any of their toys, and without warming John’s skin up first it’s clear that he’s not putting his full strength into it. But this is still a punishment, even if it’s a fun one, and John gasps and is rocked a little forward at the first hit.</p>
<p>“One,” he counts, and Roger doesn’t hesitate with the second hit. “Two.”</p>
<p>The third and fourth hits come quickly, one to each cheek, but after the fifth Roger pauses for a moment. “You’re doing so good, taking this so well for me,” he praises as he grabs John’s arse again, digging his fingers into the tender flesh until John moans and tries to pull away from him.</p>
<p>The sixth hit takes John by surprise; Roger still has one hand on him and John hadn’t been prepared for the strike. He cries out and tries to muffle the noise in his hands, but Roger lets go of him to instead grab his hair and gently pull his head back up.</p>
<p>“None of that now. Let me hear you.”</p>
<p>John whines as he nods, and he expects Roger to let go of him after that. When he doesn’t, it takes John a moment to realize what he’s waiting for. “S-six.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Roger praises and he lets go of John’s hair. John’s head falls forward again but he doesn’t try to muffle his moan as Roger lands the seventh hit.</p>
<p>The next two land lower on John's arse, almost hitting the top of his thighs, in the exact spot that John knows from experience would make it agony to sit down later if Roger really wanted to make John's punishment last. But that's not quite the game they're playing right now, and even though Roger's final hit is the hardest one yet John knows, in the back of his mind, that there won't be any marks that linger past tonight. That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt but it's a good sort of pain, the kind that makes every one of John's nerve endings light up even as the harsh sting starts to fade into a dull, pleasurable ache.</p>
<p>“<em>Ten</em>,” John gasps and he doesn’t know whether to be disappointed that that’s the last one or relieved that Roger is <em>finally</em> going to fuck him. “Roger, please, I- I need-”</p>
<p>“Shh, I’ve got you, I know what you need,” Roger says as he runs his hands gently over John’s reddened arse. He scratches lightly over the spots he just spanked and John whimpers at the new sting of pain, even as he arches up into Roger’s touch. It’s almost more than he can stand but somehow he still can’t get enough of it.</p>
<p>Roger taps on the inside of John’s thighs and says, “Spread your legs a little wider for me, honey.”</p>
<p>So John does, even though it makes him feel even more lewdly on display that before, and Roger takes advantage of the slight change in position by reaching down to toy with the head of John’s cock. “You’re already dripping for me, aren’t you?” Roger says teasingly as he smears through the precome beading at the tip of John’s cock. “So fucking eager for me, christ, you’re amazing, John.”</p>
<p>“Ro-<em>Roger</em>.” John groans as Roger trails his fingers lightly down the length of John’s cock and tickles over his balls before he reaches up and spreads John’s cheeks to expose his hole.</p>
<p>And then Roger leans in and licks a stripe over John’s opening, and any coherent thoughts left in John’s mind immediately disappear. He shouts and squirms beneath Roger, but Roger holds him in place with a tight grip on his sore arse and John is helpless to do anything but surrender to the sensations of Roger eating him out.</p>
<p>Roger doesn’t hold back. He laps at John’s opening, circling it and dipping the tip of his tongue inside before pulling back. He presses open kisses to his hole and teases it with his breath, and by the time Roger finally wiggles his tongue past the tight ring of muscle John is so close to coming that he’s sure he’s going to fall over that edge just from Roger’s clever tongue working him open.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” he begs. “Please, Roger, I need to come, please let me come, please, <em>please</em>-”</p>
<p>Roger pulls back and nips at John’s arse. “I told you, not until I do,” he says in a rough voice.</p>
<p>John sobs and drags his face against the blankets and tries to rut back against Roger, desperate for any touch on his cock or arse. “I can’t. Roger, I <em>can’t</em>-”</p>
<p>“You can.” Roger slides his hands up the outside of John’s thighs and along his lower back in slow, gentle strokes, staying away from the areas he spanked before and giving John a chance to calm down. “Color, John?”</p>
<p>John takes a shaky breath and actually has to think about that for a moment. The last thing he wants is for Roger to stop, but he doesn’t share Roger’s confidence that he can stave off his orgasm. “Yellow,” he says at last. “Please don’t stop, but- Roger, god, I want to be good but I’m <em>so close</em> to coming already.”</p>
<p>“You are good. You’re so fucking good for me, angel, you’re absolutely perfect,” Roger assures him. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” John nods desperately and Roger says, “Okay. I’ve still gotta open you up, though. Can you handle that, or do you want to do it yourself?”</p>
<p>John whines quietly as he tries to weigh the options. He doesn’t want to work himself open but he knows that he <em>will</em> come the moment Roger gets his fingers inside him, so he finally says, a little reluctantly, “I can do it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, great,” Roger says. “I want you to ride me, so let’s just…”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take much for Roger to coax John to sit up so they can switch places. Roger lies down on his back on the bed, and John <em>finally</em> gets a proper look at him. John already knew that he was naked but he’s rock-hard as well and there’s a flush of arousal spread across his face and down his chest. Roger is absolutely gorgeous and seeing him as turned on as John feels helps John claw back some small semblance of control.</p>
<p>“Hey, c’mere,” Roger says as he reaches towards John.</p>
<p>And John goes willingly, straddling Roger and letting himself be pulled into a kiss that’s surprisingly gentle, given the tone of the evening so far. John can feel Roger smiling against his mouth and he runs his hands along John’s bare shoulders with a touch that’s soft but reassuring, rather than purely teasing.</p>
<p>“You really are gorgeous, you know,” Roger says softly as he plays with the lace on the neckline of John’s dress.</p>
<p>John smiles down at him and says, “So are you.”</p>
<p>“You’re just saying that because I’m naked and have a pretty dick,” Roger jokes.</p>
<p>“I am not!” John protests with a laugh. He runs his hands along Roger’s bare chest and adds, “Although, now that you mention it…”</p>
<p>“You ready to keep going?”</p>
<p>John nods. “Do you have the-?” Roger hands him the bottle of lube before John can finish the question. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>John pours some out on his fingers and reaches behind himself, shivering in anticipation as he spreads the slick around his hole before finally pushing one finger inside. He gasps and braces himself with his other hand on Roger’s chest and slowly starts to thrust the finger in and out of his hole.</p>
<p>“That’s it, honey, work it in nice and slow,” Roger says. He slides his hands up John’s thighs, pushing the skirt up a little bit. The fabric slides against John’s dick and he whimpers at the feeling. It’s light enough that John doesn’t think it’ll be enough to make him come too soon, at least not now that he’s calmed down a bit, but it’s still a delicious tease.</p>
<p>John carefully works in a second finger, moaning loudly at the stretch. It doesn’t hurt but there is a burn as John scissors his fingers and tries to work them in a little deeper. He can’t quite reach his prostate at this angle but that’s okay; just being filled like this feels so good that John can hardly stand it.</p>
<p>“How many is that?” Roger asks. His thumbs are rubbing circles into the crease of John’s thighs, so close to John’s cock that he can barely think of anything except how badly he wants Roger - inside him and stroking his dick and making him fall to pieces in his lap.</p>
<p>“Two,” John gasps. He’s rolling his hips down onto his hand, properly fucking himself on his fingers now, and he’s pretty sure he might just <em>die</em> if he can’t get Roger inside him right this very second. “Rog, I’m good, I’m ready, can I-?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, angel, yeah, go ahead, go sit down on my cock,” Roger says and that’s all John needs to hear.</p>
<p>He pulls his fingers out and tries to ignore how <em>empty</em> he now feels as he slicks up Roger’s cock and starts to sink down onto it. Roger groans and his fingers dig a little harder into John’s thighs, but he doesn’t try to rush John even though John knows that he must be <em>dying</em> to move. He can feel how tight he still is around Roger’s cock and he has to work himself on it slowly. How Roger is maintaining any control John has no idea because he is rapidly losing any calm that he managed to regain while they were taking things slow.</p>
<p>“So good, John, you take my cock so well,” Roger praises as John finally seats himself fully on Roger’s dick.</p>
<p>John is panting heavily and he knows he’s not going to last long, but he’s determined to follow through with Roger’s orders and make him come first. So he doesn’t take more than a handful of seconds to adjust to the feeling of being stretched wide around Roger’s cock before he lifts himself up and starts to fuck himself on Roger.</p>
<p>“Fuck John, honey, you feel so fucking good,” Roger groans. “So fucking beautiful too, riding my cock in your pretty dress…” He pulls his hands out from under John’s skirt and settles them on his hips, coaxing him to move a little faster as he starts thrusting up to meet John’s movements.</p>
<p>John shifts a little and Roger’s cock finally hits his prostate. “<em>Roger</em>, god-” John cries out as pleasure skitters up his spine. He clenches down around Roger and Roger throws his head back and moans, and it takes every ounce of control that John has to stop himself from falling over the edge when Roger looks and sounds like <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like that, just like that…” Roger is rocking up into him a little harder now, a little faster, and John knows that he has to be close. That only spurs him on more and even though his legs are shaking from the effort of riding Roger he keeps moving and he keeps clenching around Roger’s cock, trying to make him come as quickly as possible so John can <em>finally</em> come as well.</p>
<p>“John, John, god- god, <em>John</em>-” Roger groans and he holds John down on his cock as he comes hard, spilling into him, his hips stuttering up as he chases the last aftershocks of pleasure.</p>
<p>Roger finally sags back against the bed, breathing hard. He’s beautiful like this, blissed-out and boneless underneath him, but John is so close to coming, so desperate to tip over that edge as well, that John can hardly appreciate the sight.</p>
<p>“Roger,” he whines, trembling with the strain of trying to stay still instead of grinding down onto Roger’s slowly softening cock. “Rog, please, <em>please</em>, I need to come, please tell me I can come…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, angel, yeah, of course you can,” Roger breathes. He moves one hand to massage John’s dick through the skirt and John chokes on a moan. The feeling of the cheap fabric rubbing against his cock is just the right side of pained-pleasure and he grinds up into Roger’s hand. He’s so close, he just needs a <em>little</em> more...</p>
<p>“C’mon, John,” Roger says. “Come for me, honey, go ahead and spill all over the inside of your pretty skirt for me.”</p>
<p>And that’s it for John, that’s all it takes for him to do exactly what Roger wants and finally fall into his own orgasm. He cries out as a wave of pleasure overwhelms him, his cock spurting against the fabric of the skirt as Roger keeps stroking him until John moans weakly and bats his hand away.</p>
<p>He collapses down on top of Roger and Roger wraps his arms around him, stroking his back gently and pressing kisses to the top of his head and murmuring soft words of praise and adoration as John catches his breath and slowly regains his senses.</p>
<p>“Ready to get out of that dress?” Roger asks after a few minutes of quiet cuddling.</p>
<p>“I think you’re supposed to ask me that <em>before</em> you fuck me,” John mumbles. His face is still buried against Roger’s chest and he can feel Roger laughing underneath him.</p>
<p>“Nah, it was much more fun to fuck you with the dress still on,” Roger says.</p>
<p>“Hm. Can’t really argue with that.”</p>
<p>Roger starts to sit up and John grumbles unhappily as he’s forced to move as well. “Sorry, but you’ll be more comfortable with this off,” Roger tells him as he pulls down the zipper on the back of John’s dress and helps him shimmy it down his body. John grimaces as the sticky skirt is pulled away from his skin, but Roger ducks into the bathroom to grab a washcloth and quickly helps him wipe down and once John tugs off his stockings he finally settles back down with a contented sigh.</p>
<p>“Do you need anything?” Roger asks as he throws the washcloth and John’s costume in with the rest of their laundry, though John doubts there’s any use in trying to wash the dress. They’ll just have to buy another one, if they want to do this again.</p>
<p>And John <em>does</em> want to do this again.</p>
<p>“Just you,” John says as he reaches out to Roger.</p>
<p>Roger laughs softly but climbs back into bed next to John. “You have me,” he says as he wraps his arms around John, and John snuggles close to him. “You always have me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>